thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Noor Pradesh
Noor Pradesh is a female peculiar from Brooklyn with the peculiarity to absorb and release light. Early History Noor was born in Bombay where she was saved from an attack that killed her parents. Her powers were active at birth but she was put through an experiment to lock her powers away until her teen years and placed with a woman named Velyana who raised her in her early years. They moved around often and she once fell out of a tree. When she was six they were attacked by a pair of Wights and she thought Velyana was killed. How’re she survived but put Noor in foster care to hide her further. She was checked up on by Abraham Portman under his alias Gandy, who she thought was with foster care. Noor resides in a foster home and did after school activities for college. One day her peculiarity manifested again when her foster father demanded she get a job to earn money. She went to her room and her foster father still yelled st her through the door. When she opened it to yell back, a light came out of her mouth. For over a year she hid it from others by hiding in empty classrooms or bathrooms to release light whenever she was angry, only letting Lilly know. One day she noticed that some new security guards suddenly appeared one day and she had a feeling they were their to watch her. One day during an assembly, the principal was talking about the results of her outbursts. Noor overheard a girl silently assume it was her and, with the pressure from the assembly, she absorbed the lights and went to the bathroom to release it. A few security guards saw her and, realizing what she was, went after her. They cornered her in the bathroom and she released the light right in their faces, burning them. After that she fled to an abandoned warehouse. A Map of Days Weeks after the incident in the auditorium, Lilly introduced her to Jacob Portman and his friends. She is reluctant at first but begins to trust them as they explain Peculiardom to her. However soon after they are approached by men in a helicopter and they flee. They make it out as Noor blinds the attackers. They flee but Bronwyn Bruntley is hurt. As they rush her to the hospital they smell their favorite foods and stop at a continental restaurant. They are greeted by a woman named Beatrice who gives them food and takes them all, except Lilly, upstairs. They meet Frankie who takes control of them and puts them up for auction for clan leaders. She and the others wake up tied to chairs. Just as the auction starts, Emma Bloom tackles Frankie, freeing the others from her control. Nor absorbs the light from the stage. When Jacob let’s slip she is uncontacted, Wreck Donovan alerts Leo Burnham and the group is quickly taken to him. After the ymbrynes free the others, she is left because the ymbrynes do not want to upset the clans even further. Later she is freed by H and Horatio and taken to his apartment. While she is unconscious, H tells Jacob she is one of seven prophesied peculiars who are destined to bring peculiardom to a new age. She wakes up after H dies and releases the light she had in her after seeing Horatio transform. She agrees to go with Jacob after they are spotted by Leo’s men. Physical Appearance Noor is a tall Indian teenage girl with sharp features, jet-black hair that framed her face, and wide-set eyes flashing with intensity. She wears a wind breaker and jeans. When she has light inside her, she glows. Jacob said that she has a very pretty face. Personality Noor is a smart, hardworking teenager. After her peculiarity manifested, she became frightened and untrusting of others, said from Lilly. She also has a dark sense of humor, as shown when she laughs when Enoch O'Connor resurrects a dead pigeon. Peculiarity Noor is able to absorb light and store it in her body, being able to take in light as strong as sun light or as weak a phone’s flashlight. When she absorbs light it shines through her skin and even her clothes. She can also release the stored light to blind attackers. Trivia * Noor is the first peculiar character to be born in the modern day to appear in a book since Jacob Portman at the start of the series. * Noor is one of the 7 prophesied peculiars. Category:Characters Category:Peculiars Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Characters with no photographic appearances Category:One of the Prophesied Peculiars Category:A Map of Days Category:The Conference of the Birds